A fixture plate is known which is mounted by means of screws on rectangular tubes of a supporting frame and which has several openings disposed at a given distance one from the other and which are provided for mounting fixtures and their connection lines, in particular for the hot and cold water connection. With an attachment plate of this type of a supporting frame a comparatively simple mounting of fixtures fronting the wall is possible. However mounting the fixture plate on the supporting frame is comparatively expensive in labor.